Rising to Power
In works of fiction, there comes a time when the villain/villainess seizes his/her opportunity and gains power, channeling it into taking control over a nation or terrorizing the protagonist(s). In other words, the evildoer is Rising to Power. The antagonist takes matters into his or her own hands does something that can quite warp his or her mind or change him or her into a more powerful force. Sometimes he or she can win the day when he or she obtains his or her power over others. Rise to Power as it is called, can also lead to the Evil Laugh or the Villainous Breakdown. Villains who usually display this are dictators, giant monsters, masterminds, master manipulators, or evil geniuses. There are many ways the villain can rise to power: #Betraying the protagonist(s). #Invasion. #Revealing their evil plans. #unveiling their true colors. #Ambushing the hero(es). #Demanding the hero/faction's obedience. Examples Cartoons, Manga, & Anime *Vilgax: absorbs Diagon and his power to become an immensely powerful, godlike entity. *Zs'Skayr: **Succeeds in using a space station to cover the Earth in a corrodium beam that mutates all terrestrial life and blocks out the sun. **Conquers and destroys Vilgaxia and turns the majority of the local Chimera Sui Generis into Ectonurite minions. *Master Cyclonis: Uses Far Side technology to upgrade her Nightcrawlers and to convert Cyclonia into a giant flying mobile fortress with which to successfully conquer the entire Atmos. *The Incurseans initially conquer and take over Earth. *V.V. Argost: Gains the ability to take Zak's place in controlling the Cryptids in a genocidal campaign against humanity, by stealing Zak Monday's Anti-Kur powers. *El Malefico: Morphs into a giant version of himself using The Code Of Masked Wrestling and successfully takes over the world starting with Las Vegas. *Upon learning that Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Succeeded in moving the Earth to an early autumn with his latest -inator, Aloyse Von Roddenstein leads the villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to reveal themselves to the world and builds an -inizor, which is ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator, to move the Earth into perpetual winter and later (in a failed attempt) to a new Ice Age. *Iron-Masked Marauder: captures the legendryy pokemon celebi to build twig monster out of forest material. He reveals to a captured Jessie that he plans to use Celebi overthrow Giovanni & rule Team Rocket *Teridax: Take over the Great Spirit Robot and scattered all his allies across the universe to start the invasion. Live-Action Movies *Harry Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2'': Persuades Menken to inject a serum into his arm and writhes in pain as he transforms into the Green Goblin, then puts on an armored suit. *Scrappy-Doo: Morphs into Scrappy-Rex. *Symbiote Vemon: When the parasite lands on Eddie Brock, he transforms into Venom, giving him the power to kill Spider-Man. *Davy Jones: Both he and his crew summon the Kraken to bring down Will Turner. *Edwin Epps: Reads from the Bible to force the slaves to obey him. *Theodora and Evanora: Together rally their army to take over Oz. *Kahmunrah: Summons the army of the dead from the portal. *Emperor Palpatine: Has the Clone Army wipe out (almost) all of the Jedi so he can form a Sith Empire and rule with an iron fist. *Norman Osborn: Inhales some vapor, giving him the strength to transform into the Green Goblin. *Damien Thorn: Repeatedly destroys his enemies who learns that he's the Antichrist, and comes that much closer to securing and fulfilling his destiny to lead the world into chaos. *Megatron and Sentinel Prime: Successfully unleash bring a Decepticon army from the moon, and destroy and capture the city of Chicago during their invasion of Earth. *Dracula: Succeeds in capturing Frankenstein and in using him to bring his children to life. *Joo Yoon: Began his rise of power to become governor. *Both male and female M.U.T.O.s: Conquers San Fransisco as they reunites, where the male gives the female a stolen nuclear warhead and turned the city into nesting ground. *Ronan the Accuser: Fuses the Orb which is called the Power Stone (one of the Infinity Stones) to his giant hammer, taking control of the universe. *Sir Trenton: Arrives to tell Stripes he's about to be scratched from tomorrow's race, orders his men to take Sandy to her stables and orders them to knock Stripes out cold. *Happy Chapman: Confronting Garfield and Odie in the train luggage room before threatening the latter with a shock collar. *Cliff Vandercave: Kidnaps Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm and traps them in a giant mining machine. He orders Fred & Barney to give him The Dictabird in exchange for their safe return. Though Fred & Barney give him the bird, Cliff announces he's leaving town with the money he embezzled, and then starts the machine. *Sir Edgar : After finding out about Ella's curse, Edgar orders her to kill Prince Charmont on the stroke of midnight, reveals he killed his own brother and tells Ella not to tell anyone about this plan. *Ramsley: Reveals he killed Master Edward Gracey's beloved bride Elizabeth Henshaw, locks Megan and Michael in the trunk and throws Jim out of the mansion before they could tell Master Gracey. *Dorian Tyrell: After discovers the powers of the mask, he puts it on and transforms into a scary demon-like monster and frames Stanley Ipkiss for the bank robbery. *Danny McBride (This Is The End): Revealed have taken control of a cannibal pack and reduced Channing Tatum into his sex slave/pet. Animated Movies *Baron Ruber: Fuses Excalibur to his hand and reveals his plan to take over Camelot when he takes Kayley hostage. *Mor'du: Demands a spell from the witch to give him the power to conquer the kingdom of his brothers. Returning to his kingdom, he demands his brothers' obedience and drinks the spell. He turns into a giant bear and instead of healing the family bonds murders his brothers and destroys his kingdom. *Jafar: Wishes to become Sultan and takes control over Agrabah. *Darla Dimple: Orders Max to man the water valves, flooding Mammoth Studios in the process. *Gaston: Gathers an angry mob to kill the Beast. *Shan-Yu: When Captain Li Shang gives Shan-Yu's sword to the emperor, the falcon swoops down and snatches the sword, tossing it to Shan-Yu, who grabs it and raises it over his head in triumph. *Ursula: Grows to a giant size and seizing power over the oceans after stealing the Trident from King Triton who sacrificed himself and saved his daughter Ariel's life by turning into a polyp. *Morgana: Creates a giant ice pedestal and uses her magic and the power of the Trident to make King Triton and his subjects bow before her. *Scar: Siezes power over pride rock with his Hyena minions. *Lotso: Imprisons the toy gang and demands their obedience. *Dr. Phillium Benedict: Explaining To TJ Detweiller & Principal Prickly his plan to end summer forever. *Sheldon J. Plankton: Enslaves everyone in Bikini Bottom and orders them to seize Squidward in ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Hopper: Has his gang round the Ant Colony up to finish collecting food for them and takes control over Ant Island. *General Mandible: Reveals his wicked plan to Princess Bala about flooding the colony, and he locks her in his office. *Judge Claude Frollo: Ambushes the Court of Miracles, orders his henchmen to lock up the Gypsies and had Quasimodo taken back to the bell tower. *Governor Ratcliffe: Prepares to attack Pocahontas' village. *Professor Ratigan: Seizes power over Mousedom. *Captain Hook: Captures Peter Pan and the Lost Boys in Return to Neverland. *Mother Gothel: Stabs Flynn Rider and prepares to take Rapunzel to another hiding place. *King Candy/Turbo: Morphs into a Cy-Bug and confronts Ralph. *Hans prepares to kiss Anna, but instead he betrays her and leaves her behind to freeze to death while he reveals his plan to seize power over Arendelle. *Nerdlucks: After stealing the talents from five NBA stars, the Nerdlucks turn themselves into Monstars and trash the court. *Coco LaBouche: After the villainous Coco yanks Chuckie's teddy bear, Wawa out of his hands, she orders Jean-Claude to lock the babies up during her wedding with Chuckie's father. She orders her assistant Kira to destroy Wawa, before slamming out of the room, opening Kira's eyes to the truth. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn: Reveal themselves to be poachers who kidnap Tally, shooting the rhino at the river and building an electric fence to kill a thousand elephants in Timbo Valley and interrogate Eliza. *Quincy Maroone: After tricking Jason and Gunther into rescuing their parents, the wicked Maroone locks them in the bear cage, and locks Stacey and Richard in their basement. *Tabitha Harperstein: Arrives at Mrs. Leary's house, reveals the truth about killing James and Diane on Coney Island, and reveals that she killed Mrs. Leary's husband twelve days later after Vincent's first birthday. Then the evil Tabitha transforms into a scary-looking monster to kill Andrew. *Dylan Sanders: Reveals he is the pirate thief who stole treasure from the Monaco beach, and then tried to freeze Lenny at the fair with his statue ray gun, and says he's gonna kill Sylvia. *Captain Gutt: After Manny steals his replacement ship, the furious ape then creates a new one and vows to destroy evertyhing that's dear to Manny before heading to the continent. Gutt later beats Manny and the gang to the continent and takes Ellie and Peaches hostage, stating that Manny took everything he had and the evil captain intended to do the same. *Archibald Snatcher seizes power over Cheesebridge and prepares to kill Eggs in front of Lord Portley-Rind and the townspeople. *Alameda Slim: After, lassoing Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace and prepares to ship the cows on the train, he then reveals that the supposed bounty hunter Rico is actually a mercenary who was working for him all along, much to Buck's disappointment. Slim then leaves on his way to buy the cows' farm Patch of Heavens. Comics *? Live-Action TV *? Video Game *Hiroko Ubusuna: Transformed into a powerful teenage version of himself with his magic increased when he absorbed all the Yin from Yatsurao upon the demonic giant's defeat. *'Skull Face': Revealed that he has finished the Sahelanthropus to Snake and Huey, before had the war-mech attack them. Literature *? Quotes Gallery Part 1 Scar seizng power over Pride Rock.png|'Scar' seizing power over Pride Rock. The_Queen_drinking_a_magic_potion.png|'The Evil Queen' drinking a potion to transform herself into a hideous Witch. Frollo_ambushing_the_Court_of_Miracles.jpg|'Frollo' ambushing the Court of Miracles. Ursula_rising_to_power.png|'Ursula' rising to power as she gained control over the sea. Jafar_Rising_to_Power_Again.png|'Jafar' becoming a powerful sorcerer while seizing dominion over Agrabah. Lord Shen's Rising the Power.jpg|Shen preparing to set sail on his armada. Queen_Narissa_preparing_to_turn_herself_into_a_dragon.png|'Queen Narissa' preparing to transform herself into a giant dragon. Shan Yu rising to power over the Imperial City.png|'Shan Yu' ready to seize power over China, before taking the Emperor hostage. Ratigan seizing power over London.png|'Ratigan' seizing power over London. image.jpg|'Hexxus' merging with the Leveler. Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10705.jpg|'Syndrome' explaining the imprisoned Incredibles his true purpose of murdering all the supers and unleashing the Omnidroid. Zoe munknapping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure.jpg|Zoe munknapping Jeanette to force her to retrieve treasure from a small cave. When Alvin and Dave arrive to the rescue, Zoe reveals she intentionally came to the island--not crash-landed--to get said treasure. Clayton revealing his plan to Tarzan.jpg|Clayton revealing his true colors to Tarzan and his sinister plan to cage all the apes before looking him in the brig. Hades_releasing_the_Titans.png|'Hades' releasing the Titans. Plankton_rising_to_power.png|'Plankton' seizing power over Bikini Bottom. Vicky_rising_to_power_after_discovering_the_powers_in_the_magic_remote.jpg|'Vicky' rising to power after discovering the power in the magic remote. Morgana_rising_to_power.png|'Morgana' rising to power with the Trident in her hands. Snapshot 1 (2016-04-27 7-31 PM).png|Dawn Bellwether revealing her true nature to Judy and Nick and began her rise to power. Captain Gutt holding Ellie & Peaches hostage.png|Capain Gutt holding Manny's family hostage. Mrs. Quivers rising to power.png|Mrs. Quivers rising to power. Part 2 I_love_it_when_I_win_Rourke.jpg|Rourke rising to power with getting his men to perform an escape route inside the volcano 464361 1276312679103 full.jpg|Gaston rising to power when gathers an angry mob to kill the Beast Comindominuspng.png|The Indominus rex Rising to Power Ruber_rising_to_power.png|Baron Ruber rising to power when Fuses Excalibur to his hand and reveals his plan to take over Camelot when he takes Kayley hostage. Thrax_steals_DNA_bead_from_Hypothalmus.png|Thrax rising to power when steals DNA bead from Hypothalamus, making Frank's body temperature rise endlessly. Trials_of_the_Toa_(67).png|Umarak Rising to Power as he wore the Mask of Control and transform into the Destroyer. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppression Category:Crimes